


24 Days of Fluffmas - The Bucket List

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 24 days to christmas, Canon Asexual Character, Christmas songs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Jon singing because Martin definitely has a voice kink, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snippets, bubble baths, bucket lists, making cookies, others might be mentionend, your personal Jonmartin advent calender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Cancelled due to university madness, I am so sorry!//Martin finds a christmas bucket list online and he wants do to all the stuff with Jon. Though typically reluctant with anything that could possibly be fun, Jon agrees.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Make Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to your daily advent drabble of fluffiness leading up to the holidays.  
> It will be short, mostly domestic little snippets, not much acutal story or anything.
> 
> See it as a… no apocalypse, everyone is alive, christmas wonder alternate universe ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

“So, you really want us to complete this list?” Jon asks, his ever present frown even more sceptic then other times.   
“Yes, I do,” Martin answers happily and pins the printed list onto the fridge with the funny cat magnet. “And we’re going to make Christmas Cookies today.”

\--

They decided on simple sugar cookies, because Martin wanted to use the nice cookie cutters he got and Jon liked them best with his tea.   
The dough and the cutting out shapes went well enough, leaving them with some time to make tea while the cookies were in the oven. 

“Would you take out the powedered sugar, we need to make the icing now…” Martin asked Jon while he took out the tea and added milk and sugar to the cups.   
“Where is… ahhh!”  
Martin spun around just fast enough to see the package drop to the ground, empty now, while Jon stood there, covered in white.   
He looked so resigned and miserable, but Martin couldn’t help but laugh when he took of his glasses and sighed.  
“Found it.”

“Looking sweet as always, hun,” Martin murmured, walking over and kissing the sugar off of Jons lips.   
“Don’t worry, I got some more somewhere around.”   
The beeping of the oven killed the moment, as Martin hurried over to get the cookies out before they would get to dark and Jon made his way to the bathroom to get sugar out of his… everything.

These were going to be long 24 days… but he couldn’t help but smile fondly, hearing Martin humming a christmas tune, almost dancing through their little kitchen.   
If it made Martin happy, he would gladly have Christmas everyday.


	2. Listen to Christmas Songs

“So, what is it for this day?” Jon muffles into his teacup, while Martin places a little golden star sticker behind their first bucket list item. 

“It just says to listen to christmas music.” Martin turns to Jon with such a bright smile. “So we could just… order curry tonight, cuddle on the couch and… listen to this?” He holds up a christmas album, thankfully on a CD. Jon did not want to have anything more to do with tapes than he already did, to be honest.   
“Fine… that… that sounds fine.”

And it really was fine. They ordered curry from that Indian restaurant they had had their first real date in, cuddled up on the couch and put on the CD. Jon feels warm and content and now and then Martin plants soft kisses into his forehead, hair and cheek. The first two songs he had never heard, but the third one… he knew it from his Grandma, back when they actually had celebrated their little own Christmas… 

_“Should auld acquaintance be forgot… And never brought to mind?”_ He knew it wasn’t technically a christmas song but one for the new year, but it reminded him of Christmas nevertheless. Martin had stopped to kiss him and sat up a bit, watching him with a strange kind of interest.

_“Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and days of auld lang syne?”  
_ Martins cheeks look red, intently watching Jon sing.  
“Am I… Sorry, I know we should just listen…”  
The other shakes his head and, maybe a bit to fast answers “No, no, you… you sound… I like it. Please… feel free to sing on.”

And so Jon did. Maybe this whole bucket list idea was not that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is one of my headcannons that Jon has a really lovely singing voice.  
> Martin would agree. He now definitely wants Jon to sing him a lullaby one day.
> 
> <3


	3. Take a Bubble Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter for you guys today as I have super little time.  
> Tomorrows will be a bit longer to make up for it! 
> 
> <3

“What about a bubble bath screams  _ Christmas  _ so much that it has to be on a bucket list?” Jon asks with his ever present frown.   
Martin bends forward to kiss the tip of his nose and mutters: “It is there because you wouldn’t be happy without something to complain about, darling.”   
Jon scowls and would never admit to it, but Martin is probably right.   
  
“Are you… are you okay with taking a bath… with… with me?” Martin scolds himself for not thinking about it earlier.   
He had bought a nice, cinamonny bath bomb and wanted to light candles and make tea and all, but… well, him and Jon were together, but they had not… they did not really…

  
“Yes, Martin… I think that… I think that I might like that, actually.” Jon has never liked being naked all that much, even less in front of people.   
But it was Martin he was here with, not anybody else, and he did not think that he could ever feel unsafe with Martin present and holding him.   
The tought does fill his stomach with a warm and content feeling.   
“I… I just might wanna… get in first and be… under the bubbles... when you come in? Would that be okay for you?” 

  
“Sure.” Martin smiles and lights the candles while lets hot water run into the tub. “I’ll just go and make some tea and… you hop into the water before I come back?” Jon nods, a lump in his throat.   
What did he do exactly to deserve someone as understanding as Martin?  
He doesn't know, but in the end, does it matter all that much?  



	4. Take a Christmas Photo

“Do we really… have to do this?” Jon sounds like he is in pain. He is wearing a santa hat, but his face has more of a “Grinch” expression.  
“Yes, we do.” Martin, wearing reindeer horns, flicks his phone on and switches to the camera app.   
“But…”   
“Jon, we do not have one photo of… us. Not one.” Jon sighs and lets himself sink into Martins arms, leaning against his shoulder and chest.   
“Fine.”  
Martin lifts his arm to take a picture of them. One, two, quite a few of them. Jon tries to smile, but… well, he is not exactly photogenic. At least that is what he thinks. 

Martin seems to have another opinion of that.  
“Oh, look how lovely you look.”  
“I look as… well, as always, with a hat, I guess?”  
Martin throws him a strange look.   
“You always look lovely.”  
And then he raises his arm again, in the same moment as he turns to kiss Jon. 

The picture is perfect. Jon looking a bit surprised, santa hat askew, cheeks blushing beautifully. Martin being a big, blurry, kissy reindeer.   
“I am so going to make Christmas Cards with this picture.”  
“Don’t you dare!”


	5. Look at Christmas Lights

“This is actually really pretty.” Jon lets out a content sigh and smiles, his breath making little white clouds in the dark night. #  
Taking a walk into town to look at the christmas lights had actually been a nice idea and took Martin less convincing than he thought it would. 

“Yeah…” Martin doesn’t look at the lights all that much tough. It is a way more rare and beautiful sight to see Jon looking so happy, smiling at the lights and taking Martins warm hand with his freezing one.  
They walk along the streets just like a real couple. And, they are. They are a real couple of course, but with all the spooky stuff that is going on Martin sometimes wondered if they could do stuff like this. Normal couple stuff. 

It had started to snow sometime this day and everything looked just so nice. They walked past another couple, looking in through a store window… looking at wedding rings, he realized when they came closer.   
A strange, warm feeling spread in his stomach and he pulled Jon a bit closer to him, an arm around his shoulders. If they could have something like this, if they could be a real couple… could this also be something for them?   
Would Jon want… something like that? It was the first time Martin really thought about it. He himself knew that he wanted to spend his life with Jon, no doubt in the slightest. But would Jon want that?  
Or would it chase him away? Would Martin be too much, as he always was, too clingy, too attached, just… too much. 

“You okay?” Jon seems to have been looking at him for a while now, and Martin snuck out of his overthinking.   
“Yeah… just a bit cold, actually, wanna go home and make some tea to warm up?” He does not completely dismiss the thought though.   
About marriage.   
And a ring.


	6. Build a Snowman

“Jon, do you want to build a snowman?”   
“We are not going to watch Frozen. Again.” Martins head pops up from behind the fridge.    
“That is not what I meant… it is on our list.”

“We are still doing that?”   
“Yes.”

Silence fills the kitchen, while Jon is drinking his tea, contemplating whether or not he wants to go outside in the cold. There actually is snow on the ground, strange enough for London at this time of the year.    
“Well… alright then.”   


\---

  
It is the possibly tiniest snowman Martin has ever seen, but he loves him anyways.   
There was less snow than anticipated by what it looked like outside, both their hands are frozen, but Jon actually seems to have fun - and that happens not often enough, if you asked Martin.   
But after a while it really gets cold and Jon, perfectionist as always, does still not seem to be satisfied just yet.  


“Should we go in and get warmed up?”   
“No, just let me… he needs some arms still…”   
Martin watches while Jon tries to find some small branches and finds two tiny stones to use as arms and eyes for the snowman.    
“I don’t know, he still looks…”   
“Perfect,” Martin answers and hugs Jon from behind, resting his chin on top of Jon's head.    
“He is perfect and I am freezing and in dire need of some tea…”

“Fine…”   
“And you know, maybe we actually could watch Frozen again…”   
“ _ Martin _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a bucket list with things in mind,  
> but if you want to suggest a specific bucket list item of christmas fluff you want to read about,  
> feel free to tell me about it!
> 
> <3


End file.
